The Perspective Alternative
by Boys3allC
Summary: One shot based on Amy's side of 10.24. Updated with additional one shot based on Sheldon's feelings
1. Chapter 1

Amy tosses and turns all night after hanging up with Sheldon. Sleep is elusive as she pictures all the ways this tall blonde, Olympic swimmer could ruin her life. She wants to rail on him, forbid him from seeing her. However, she knows that's not the answer. That so far Sheldon has done nothing wrong. Showing him she doesn't trust him will only push him further away. Amy does trust him. It's Ramona that she doesn't trust. From 3000 miles, away there is only so much she can do. Essentially, she is powerless and has to let the events unfold as they may. The only other option is to fly back home. Amy knows that really isn't an option at all.

So lays awake picturing her life without Sheldon. She survived 30 years without him. She would live on after he was gone. Only now she knew what it was like with him. The last seven years had been the best of her life. Especially the last year living with him. Knowing what it was like to fall asleep next to the one you loved and wake up still in his arms. To have someone to come home too. To share your day with. To talk to about any little thing that popped into your head. The loniless that had weighed so heavily on her. That had settled into her bones. Was gone, and she never wanted to feel like that again. Perhaps she would get a cat. Live her life as a lonely spinster staring out of windows imagining what could have been.

At six o clock as she is finally pulling herself out of bed to get ready for her day. She hears her laptop start to chime signaling a Skype call. It would only be three in the morning Sheldon's time. It can't be him. Still curious she answers it. Elated when Sheldon's face pops onto the screen.

"Sheldon, this is unexpected." Amy says laying the laptop on her bed and lying beside it.

"I know, I hope I didn't wake you up." He says. She can see he is in his pajamas. The grey plaid ones with the blue stripes that bring out his eyes. Which seem even bluer up close on the computer.

"I was just waking up. Its late there. Or is it early?" she asks and he ducks his head in a boyish shy manner, that makes her heart leap.

"It's late. I can't sleep. "he admits.

"I had trouble sleeping as well." She tells him.

"It seems we've grown so accustomed to sleeping with each other. It's become difficult to sleep apart." He admits and she smiles at him.

"Is there anything troubling you? Making you lose sleep?" she asks thinking of Ramona and her smile fading. He looks like he is considering it before he speaks.

"No, I just find myself craving your body heat. The sounds of your breathing. The way your arm always finds its way around my waist in the middle of the night. It used to startle me awake when you did it. Now I startle awake to find its not there." Sheldon says and then he pauses. "Although now that I think of it something Penny said is troubling me."

"What did she say?"

"Penny said that I was a limited-edition toy and that Ramona was after me." Amy feels her heart start racing.

"What did you say?"

"That she was being ridiculous of course. I could never have any romantic interest in Ramona nor she in me. I've made it very clear that my heart is yours and your alone." Sheldon tells her looking worried. "I've just enjoyed the intellectual conversation Ramona provides in your absence. That is all. Even then she is nowhere near as intellectually stimulating as you are." Amy feels her anger evaporating. How could she ever doubt him.

"Sheldon, can you see how you could be perceived as a bit of a catch?"

"Of course, but I'm your catch."

"Be that as it may. You should probably have a conversation with Ramona. Make sure you both on the same page regarding her intentions. Ramona may see things differently than you do." Amy tells him and he nods.

"You always give the best advice." Sheldon says gratefully. Then he bites his lips and looks like he is thinking something. "May I ask you a favor that may be overstepping a tad?"

"Okay?" Amy says cautiously.

"Could you sing me The Imperial March until I fall asleep?"

"Of course Sheldon." Amy says and he moves out of the frame as he moves and lays the laptop beside him so that he is laying on his side looking at it. They are both laying the same way just on opposite coasts. "Like this it almost feels like we are together." Amy tells him and he smiles sleepily.

"Almost but, not nearly as good." He admits as she starts humming him the theme and he starts drifting off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At work Amy still feels unfocused and scattered. She feels better about Ramona after her talk with Sheldon. However, her lack of sleep is catching up with her. By lunch time she is dragging and she almost forgets to call Sheldon at their scheduled time.

"Hello Amy" he answers looking chipper.

"Hello Sheldon. Were you able to go back to sleep?"

"I was! I sleep very well after your lullaby."

"Good, I was worried about you."

"Don't worry about me."

"I just miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I'll let you go. I called later than normal. Your probably about to leave for work." She says as she hears Leonard knock on the door and call his name.

"Yes, I'll call you tonight. I love you."

"I love you, too." Amy says hanging up.

The rest of her day passes in a blur. By the time she gets back to her apartment she so tired she barely has energy to make a bowl of cereal before passing out on the couch. When she wakes up it is dark and she feels disoriented. She checks her watch and sees that it's only eight o' clock. She's only been asleep a few hours. She gets up and drags herself in the shower. Letting the hot water wash away the stress of the day. Hopping out she dries her hair and wraps herself in her robe.

Energized from her cat nap she goes back into the living room. Amy get her laptop from her bag and makes herself a cup of tea. Blowing on it she settles in on the couch again. Admittedly today had not been as productive as she would have liked. Still, she had gotten a good amount of research done. If she buckled down tonight she could analyze the data she had collected and make a report. It was still a few hours before Sheldon's goodnight check in. As much as she wants to call him and see how is talk with Ramona went. She refrains, he'll tell her when he is ready. Amy is a little disappointed that Bernadette and Penny have not texted her all day. She decides to take that as a both a sign nothing else has happened and that she needs to get some work done.

Amy gets to work and she starts to feel like she is getting ahead. Erasing a day wasted being in a worry fog. As she starts to translate her findings into a report she hears a knock on the door. Startled she looks up who would be knocking on her door at this hour of the night? She's not been here long enough to even meet a friend yet. Then she hears Sheldon call her name. She fell asleep again and she is dreaming. That is the only explanation. Still even dream Amy feels the need to answer the door. At the third knock she is at the door. As she opens it she knows for sure that she is dreaming.

Not only is Sheldon at her door. 3000 miles away from where he should be. He is on one knee. Holding out a black box. In the box is a ring. Amy can barely process what she is seeing. Before the words are out of his mouth. Four little words that changes everything.

"Will you marry me?"

Amy is shocked, stunned, speechless. There are so many questions swirling around her head. How did he get here? Why is he here? Why didn't he call her? Why now? Why not before she left? She can't breathe before she can answer she realizes that she is gasping for breath. Tears are brimming in her eyes threatening to spill over. She feels like she is about to collapse. It is their fist I love you's all over again. Hos face changes from calm and earnest to worried in a flash.

"Amy! You're having a panic attack!" he says jumping up. The ring disappearing into his pocket.

"NO!" Amy wants to scream but no sound will come out. He grabs her hand and pulls her to the couch. He sets her down gently and then sits down beside her.

"Lay down." He demands. " Put your head in my lap. All she can do is nod and follow is instructions, he begins to gently stroke her hair. "You're wondering how I got here?" all she can do is shake her head yes. As his large hands stroke and soothe her. "I had my talk with Ramona. I asked her bluntly if she had romantic intentions. Her answer was… her answer was to kiss me…" he says sounding pained.

"What!" Amy says attempting to get out of his lap. He lets her and hangs his head.

"I did not ask for it. Nor did I return it. Her lips were upon mine before I could remind her that I was with you."

"What did you do after?" Amy asks tears in her eyes now for a different reason.

"I said 'Excuse me for a moment'. Then I got in a cab, then on a plane, then another cab. Then right to your doorstep."

"That was a tad dramatic." Amy says.

"Not from my perspective. From my perspective it was the only thing to do."

"Sheldon, are you sure that you're not here because you feel guilty. That some part of you liked that kiss. That you feel like you have to do this because of that fact." Amy asks him and he looks shocked and angry and he scoots closer to her and takes her face in his hand. His look is so serious that it makes her nervous.

"Amy the first time you kissed me. That drunken night. Was the first and only time another person's lips touched mine. I expected to feel revulsion. I only let you to be polite, I valued out friendship. Fare from revulsion. I felt a rush. I closed my eyes and let the sensations wash over me. It was wonderful. I felt lighted and giddy. I couldn't process it all back then. Yet I knew that your lips would be the only ones that could ever make me feel like that." His face as moved closer to hers just inches from her face.

"And now?" she gulps. "What did you feel from her lips?"

"Revulsion, disgust, and the desperate need to get to you. To make you mine officially so nothing like this ever happens again. Like I was planning on doing before you left for Princeton."

"Like you were planning on?" Amy asks uncertainly and he nods yes. Amy jumps on him and attacks his lips. Pressing him backwards onto the couch and climbing on top of him.

"Amy." He says pulling away. " I know this is kind of sudden but if your interested." He asks and she jumps up and grabs his hand pulling him to the bedroom.

"I am." Amy starts pulling at his clothes undressing him between heated kisses. As she gets to his pants he stops her. He pulls the ring out of pocket again and sinks to his knee once again.

"Amy before we go any further. I need to know. Amy, will you marry me?" he asks this time more nervous.

"Yes!" Amy says and his face lights up. Looking at him shirtless on one knee his face alight with happiness she feel like her heart could burst. "Yes, Sheldon I can't wait to marry you."

 **Just a little one shot. I would be open to doing Sheldon's perspective or a dirty version if there is interest.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sheldon wakes up with the contented feeling that usually accompanies waking up from a particularly nice dream. When he opens his eyes he sees his laptop still open on the bed the screen blank. He hits the space key and Amy's face pops up on the screensaver.

"Good morning Amy." He tells the screen smiling and then he shuts it. Squelching the odd desire to kiss the screen like a besotted teenager.

Sheldon gets out of bed and prepares for his day. Making himself a bowl of cereal he eats it sitting at the island. It feels too quiet in the empty apartment. He thinks about how odd it is that he used to look forward to his alone time when he lived with Leonard. Now he lived alone and all he could think about was how lonely he was. He shakes off the melancholy. There were things to do today and sitting around mooning would not get them done.

After he gets dressed he sits on his bed and opens up the bedside table drawer. From inside he retrieves the small black box he hid inside. He flips the box open and stares at the ring inside. He had planned to give to Amy before she left for Princeton. Then he changed his mind he didn't want her to think he was only asking to keep her with him.

For months he had been contemplating the best way to ask her. He learned from Leonard's that there was right and a wrong way to propose. Leonard had to ask Penny several times before she answered yes. When he asked Amy he wanted to be sure her answer was yes. Instead of putting the ring back he slips it into his pocket. He doesn't know why, just that he wants it with him. Like a talisman keeping him with Amy even though she's far away. Give him strength for the awkward conversation he will have to have with Ramona today. Even though he knows Penny is wrong, Amy is right. The best way to assuage his worries is to have a frank discussion about it with her.

Checking his watch he sees it almost to leave and for Amy's morning check in. Right on schedule his laptop chimes with a call. When Amy pops up on the screen she looks pale and tired. It worries him. They don't get to speak long before Leonard interrupts them to pick him up for work. After hanging up with her he makes a mental note to ask her how she's sleeping when they speak tonight.

At work he does his best to put his personal issues behind him. The first half of the day passes quickly as he buries himself in his work. It's past his normal lunch time when Ramona opens his office door and walks inside carrying some paper bags. He had been so engrossed in his work he had almost forgotten about the talk he meant to have with her. She asks if he has eaten yet and tells him she made them sandwiches. When she tells him she enjoys spending time with him the alarm bells sound. Now is the perfect time to bring up the subject. He enjoys spending time with her too. As a co-worker and an intellectual. It will never be romantic between them and now is the time to make that clear.

"Ramona, you're not seeking a romantic relationship, are you?" he asks sure that her answer will be no. She shocks him when she answer.

"What if I were?" If she were there were more problems than he could think of but he was going to highlight the biggest ones for her.

"That presents a number of problems. First of all we are colleagues. Secondly I'm in a relationship with…" before he can finish his sentence her lips are on his.

Shock doesn't sum it up enough. It's shock, horror, disgust, anger, a swirl of emotions that freeze him in place. The image of his father kissing the bottle blonde , that he cheated on his mother with pops in his head. He would never intentionally betray Amy like that. This woman had just put him in that position. Another unwelcome image pops in his mind. This time of Amy kissing Dave. That fateful night when he was on his way to propose. Suddenly the ring in his pocket starts to feel very heavy. He knows what he has to do now. Something that he should have done a long time ago.

When she finally pulls away she looks at him expectantly. He wonders what she wants from him. What she hoped to accomplish pulling that stunt. All he knows is that he could care less about her feelings right now.

"Excuse me a moment." He tells her as he gets up and leaves the room.

He shuts her in not caring what she does. She'll let herself out when she figures out that he isn't coming back. He takes out his phone and calls the cab company as he strides down the call. The car is already waiting for him as he steps out of the building.

"LAX, please." He says buckling up.

"You got it." He says and if he thinks it odd that he is on his way to the airport with no luggage he doesn't say anything. The cab driver is silent the entire drive and Sheldon is thankful. He doesn't think he could handle any small talk right now. He has just one thought in his head and its get to Amy.

Once at the airport he approaches the ticket counter. He is worried at first that there won't be flight out to his destination. However he is lucky and there was a standby seat available on a flight leaving in twenty minutes. He boards the plane and takes his seat. The nerves that normally accompany him when he fly's aren't there. He has a lot to think about.

He tries to set aside the kiss from Ramona. It meant nothing to him. It reminded him of the time that Beverly kissed him. He doesn't count that kiss and he does his best to pretend it never happened. What was it with woman and their impulse to kiss him against his will. In his first kiss with Amy he had been an unwilling participant at first. Then as her lips lingered he had warmed to her. Had pressed his lips back against hers. As much as he tried to deny it she had made him feel something. Amy was the only one who would ever make him feel anything. Tonight, if everything went according to plan he would make her his forever.

The plane touches down and he searches for a taxi. He marvels at how much easier travel is when you travel light. Without a bag checked, or one to worry about he is able to get in the taxi quickly. He gives the driver the address. Amy gave it to him in case of emergencies or if he wanted to write to her. Once ensconced in the cab. He starts to think about how he is going to ask her. What should he say? He takes the ring out of his pocket and looks at. Should he ask her right away? Should he wait and explain everything to her first. Should he tell her about Ramona before he asks her. What would Amy say after he told her? Would she even still want to be with him. Let alone marry him.

"How do you ask, the most perfect woman in the world. To be yours forever?"

"Thinking of proposing?" the cab driver asks startling him.

"Yes." He answers. "I've flown all the way from California to do it."

"Must be a pretty special girl." The driver whistles.

" There is no one in the world quite like her."

"If you want my advice." The driver says then he pauses for a response. Sheldon wants to tell him he could care less about a cab drivers advice. However he also remembers the murder rate in New Jersey and keeps quiet. The driver takes his silence as a sign he should continue. "If you want my advice. I say keep it simple. You may want to give a flowery speech. But nah brother. That just gives her time to think. Just ask 'Will you marry me?' and she has to respond yes or no."

"Anything else?" Sheldon asks his curiosity piqued.

"You have to get on one knee. Girls love that crap. She sees you on one knee and she's going to go crazy."

"Noted." Sheldon says as the cab pulls up to the her building and Sheldon gets out. The whole way to her apartment he is questioning how he should ask. Amy would be surprised to see him there at this hour. What if she was asleep? Would she be able to answer him properly with a sleep addled brain? Maybe he should put off the asking until morning. Hide the ring in her morning orange juice. Then what if she swallowed the ring? Waiting for Amy to pass a priceless family heirloom would hardly be romantic.

When Sheldon reaches her door he is certain of what he has to do. Like the cab river said simple was best. He had to know one way or the other yes or no. If it was yes then he would be a happy man. If it was no then he would give her , her space. Try to reboot their relationship to where it was before. Sheldon knew he would never give up on her though, even if he had to ask her as many times as Leonard had asked Penny. He would wait for her.

After the first knock he pulls the ring from his pocket. At the second he drops to his knee. At the third he is waiting for her to answer the door. Amy opens it wearing her white robe. Looking the picture of innocence.

"Will you marry me?" he asks feeling like he has never wanted anything more in the world than for her to say yes. For Amy to be tied to him forever. He watches her face as she stares at him wide eyes. For a moment he worries she is horrified. That a no is about to tumble from her lips. Then he recognizes the signs. Amy is frozen unable to move or speak, in the throughs of a panic attack.

"Amy! You're having a panic attack!" he says jumping up. Stuffing the ring into his pocket. His only concern now is Amy's welfare. He pulls her to the couch and sets her down beside him. "Lay down." He demands. " Put your head in my lap. Amy dutifully follows his instructions. Trying to calm her further he begins to gently stroke her hair. "You're wondering how I got here?" all she can do is shake her head yes. "I had my talk with Ramona. I asked her bluntly if she had romantic intentions. Her answer was… her answer was to kiss me…" he says pausing, the thought of the event making his chest tight again. Worried about the repercussions he is about to incur. He would do whatever it took to make it up to Amy. He never wanted to cause her any pain.

"What!" Amy says shocked and then she flails around, attempting to get out of his lap. He lets her and hangs his head. He is ashamed that he did not listen to Penny earlier. That he put her and himself into this spot. He hopes Amy will forgive him.

"I did not ask for it. Nor did I return it. Her lips were upon mine before I could remind her that I was with you."

"What did you do after?" Amy asks tears in her eyes, breaking his heart.

"I said 'Excuse me for a moment'. Then I got in a cab, then on a plane, then another cab. Then right to your doorstep."

"That was a tad dramatic." Amy says and he thinks he sees a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Not from my perspective. From my perspective it was the only thing to do."

"Sheldon, are you sure that you're not here because you feel guilty. That some part of you liked that kiss. That you feel like you have to do this because of that fact." Amy asks him. Sheldon shakes his head shocked and a bit angry she could even think that. How could she not see that she was the only person for him.

"Amy the first time you kissed me. That drunken night. Was the first and only time another person's lips touched mine." _That I actually enjoyed it he thinks in his head. After the Ramona revelation there was no need to bring Beverly into it too. A different tale for a different day._ "I expected to feel revulsion. I only let you to be polite, I valued out friendship. Far from revulsion. I felt a rush. I closed my eyes and let the sensations wash over me. It was wonderful. I felt lighted and giddy. I couldn't process it all back then. Yet I knew that your lips would be the only ones that could ever make me feel like that." His face as moved closer to hers just inches from her face.

"And now?" she gulps. "What did you feel from her lips?"

"Revulsion, disgust, and the desperate need to get to you. To make you mine officially so nothing like this ever happens again. Like I was planning on doing before you left for Princeton."

"Like you were planning on?" Suddenly Amy jumps on him and attacks his lips. Pressing him backwards onto the couch and climbing on top of him. He kisses her deeply ass he straddles his lap. He knows he won't be able to control himself for very.

"Amy." He says pulling away. " I know this is kind of sudden but if you're interested." He asks wanting to be sure Amy will be okay with the direction this is about to go.

"I am." Answers immediately as she jumps up and grabs his hand pulling him to the bedroom. She starts pulling at his clothes undressing him between heated kisses. It's hard for him to think when she is like this. The sensations wash over his body and make him feel loose and floaty. There's a part of his brain nagging at him now. Not letting him enjoy himself until he has an answer. She never answered his question and before it goes any further he has to n=know once and for all. As she gets to his pants he stops her. He pulls the ring out of pocket again and sinks to his knee once again.

"Amy before we go any further. I need to know. Amy, will you marry me?" he asks nervously worried about her answer after all that has been revealed.

"Yes! Yes, Sheldon I can't wait to marry you." She tells him and his heart feels like it is going to burst. He places the ring on her outstretched hand. Amy examines her hand and he kiss it.

"It fits perfectly." He says and then he stands up and wraps her up in his arms. "I was worried."

"That it wouldn't fit? Or I would say no?" Amy asks as he pulls on her robe untying it and walks her backwards towards the wall.

"Both." He admits.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time Sheldon. I may have been worried about your motivations but my answer would never be no." she assures him and he kisses her deeply.

Sheldon presses her against the wall. He pulls her robe off completely, then he steps away and pulls off her nightie. Pleased to see that she is nude underneath. Amy never wears under garments to bed. It had shocked him the first time seeing her exposed backside. Now he loved having such ready access to her body. He hitches her leg around his waist as his mouth explores the rest of her body. Amy tugs at his pants and frees him. He steps out of them and then moves his lips to purr against her ear.

"Would it bother you if we didn't make it to your bed." He asks pressing against her. Amy responds by wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck clinging to him.

"I've been waiting a long time for those words too. Amy admits as she kisses him and then they are lost in each other.


End file.
